Tahu/G1
Tahu to impulsywny lecz altruistyczny Toa Mata Ognia oraz przywódca drużyny Toa, której misją jest obudzenie Wielkiego Ducha Mata Nui. Po kontakcie z Zenergizowaną Protodermis, przemienił się w Toa Nuva. Jednakże, ostatecznie powrócił do swej pierwotnej formy przez wolę Kanohi Ignika. Biografia Toa Mata Wczesne życie Tahu i reszta jego drużyny zostali stworzeni na Artakhce, a po raz pierwszy obudzili się na Daxii. Tam zostali sobie przedstawieni i odkryli swe przeznaczenie z ust niewidocznej Helryx - bycie strażnikami Wielkiego Ducha Mata Nui. Wysłała ich potem na trening z Hydraxonem. Jedną z lekcji był atak i powalenie przez Tropiciela Energii Spinaxa. Podczas następnych ćwiczeń, Hydraxon wziął ich Kanohi i schował je po całej wyspie. Tahu zastanawiał się nad sposobami odzyskania jego Kanohi Hau z lodowca dopóki Lewa nie odkrył, że celem tego zadania było zmuszenie ich do współpracy. Tej nocy, Tahu i Kopaka pozwolili schwytać się Zakonowi Mata Nui wewnątrz fortecy, żeby mogli dostać się do środka. Tam spotkali się z Toa Helryx, przywódczynią Zakonu Mata Nui, która zgodziła się opowiedzieć im o ich misji i przyszłości, kiedy dwoje Toa domagali się odpowiedzi. Kończąc swój trening, Toa Mata zostali wysłani do Karda Nui by chronić Av-Matoran, którzy pracowali tam w celu przygotowania przebudzenia Wielkiego Ducha. Sześciu Toa walczyło przeciwko Rahi, które były pod kontrolą dziwnych kolców energii, oraz Avohkah, inteligentnego Rahi-błyskawicy. Po kilku tygodniach walki z Avohkah i Rahi, pokonali je, a Av-Matoranie zakończyli swą żmudną robotę. Tahu i Kopaka poprowadzili resztę do Codrexu, dziwnego, kulistego budynku przyłączonego do jednego ze stalaktytów. Właz uwięził ich wewnątrz po wejściu, a dwoje Toa wyjaśnili to, czego się dowiedzieli od Helryx. Jeśli by wyszli, nowo-powstałe Burze Energii na Karda Nui zniszczyłyby ich. Tahu i Kopaka powiedzieli wtedy swym towarzyszom, że muszą zamieszkać w Kanistrach Toa, przez brak systemów podtrzymywania życia w Codrexie, i spać do czasu aż Mata Nui nie będzie ich potrzebował. Toa weszli do wnętrza kanistrów i pozostali w uśpieniu przez tysiące lat. Ich kanistry miały zostać wystrzelone w niebo poza Wszechświat Matoran, co miało nastąpić po Wielkim Katakliźmie i wylądować na Mata Nui. Misją Toa było przebycie przez Kini-Nui, zejście do Metru Nui i przebudzenie Wielkiego Ducha. Jednakże, przez usterkę w kanistrach te wylądowały w morzu dookoła wyspy. Przez tysiąc lat kanistry dryfowały, dopóki Takua nie zebrał Kamieni Toa na Mata Nui, co wysłało sygnał, który przyzwał kanistry na wybrzeże wyspy. Mata Nui Poszukiwania Masek Kanister Toa Tahu pojawił się na plaży nieopodal Ta-Wahi. Gdy Tahu wyszedł, zauważył, że niektóre z jego mechanicznych elementów oddzieliły się. Połączył części i zdał sobie sprawę, że nie pamięta kim jest i co tutaj robił. Ukazując swą frustrację przez niemożność przypomnienia czegokolwiek, ostatecznie przypomniał sobie swoje imię, a także na powrót odkrył swe moce ognia. Przechodził przez Ta-Wahi, pojawiając się ostatecznie w Spalonym Lesie. Tam, został zaatakowany przez czterech Matoran, na czele których stał Kapitan Gwardii Ta-Koro, Jaller. Schwytali Tahu w drewnianą pułapkę na Rahi, ale ten z łatwością spalił pułapkę swym mieczem. Matoranie byli o krok od zaatakowania go, ale pojawił się Vakama, Turaga Ta-Koro, zanim walka mogła się stoczyć i powiedział żołnierzom, że Tahu jest Toa i ich obrońcą. Matoranie i Turaga zabrali Tahu do Ta-Koro, gdzie Vakama opowiedział mu o Makuta Teridaxie. Teridax przebywał na Mata Nui przez tysiąc lat, męcząc Matoran. Poinformował Tahu, że jedynym sposobem na zmierzenie się z Teridaxem bezpośrednio jest zebranie sześciu Wielkich Masek Kanohi skrytych po całej wyspie. Toa Tahu zaczął więc swą podróż by je odnaleźć. Wkrótce, Tahu spotkał pięciu innych Toa, Kopakę, Gali, Lewę, Pohatu i Onuę. Wszyscy podzielili się opowieściami o tym jak przybyli na Mata Nui, poza chłodnym Kopaką. Po tym zaczęli rozmawiać jak znaleźć Maski Kanohi. Tahu, Gali, Pohatu i Onua zgodzili się, że najlepiej będzie szukać w parach, gdy Kopaka i Lewa chcieli pracować sami. W czasie to gorliwszych kłótni, nastąpiła burza spowodowana przez Teridaxa. Po zastraszeniu ze strony Makuta, Toa zdecydowali udać się w różne kierunki, co zdenerwowało Tahu. thumb|right|200px|Tahu w Ta-Wahi W złym humorze, Tahu prawie spopielił Jallera, który go szukał. Jaller opowiedział mu o lokalizacji Kanohi Akaku, która powinna znajdować się w najgłębszych jaskiniach Onu-Wahi. Tahu przeszukał całe Onu-Wahi, ostatecznie docierając do miejsca z głębokim dołem w centrum i długim mostem ciągnącym się przez niego do półki, gdzie spoczywała maska. Tahu zaczął przechodzić przez most, gdy tuziny skorpionów Kofo-Jaga zaatakowało go, przyczepiając się do jego ciała. Ponieważ moc żywiołów czyniła stwory silniejszymi, Tahu zaczął szarpać się na wąskim moście. Małe Rahi nie były w stanie utrzymać się na jego ciele i spadły w przepaść. Tahu wskoczył z powrotem na most, lecz jedna Kofo-Jaga wciąż trzymała się jego ciała. Pozbywając się zwierzęcia, zauważył Zakażoną Kanohi na jego ciele. Tahu zdjął małą maskę, a Kofo-Jaga, wolna od Teridaxa, uciekła. Odkrycie to trzymało się jego umysłu jak skorpiony kiedy odzyskiwał Akaku. Onua, stwierdzając, że Toa muszą się zjednoczyć, zwołał spotkanie przed Wulkanem Mangai, choć Toa byli niechętni do spotkań. Spotkanie zostało raz jeszcze przerwane przez Teridaxa, który spowodował wypływ lawy, kierując ją na nich. Onua połączył swe moce z mocami Kakamy zdobytej przez Lewę i wykopał okop, by zapełnić go lawą. Teridax wtem wysłał na czterech innych Toa Rahi. Jednakże, połączona moc Lodu Kopaki i Kamieni Pohatu pokonała Rahi. Teridax nakierował na Tahu masę piasku, lecz Tahu przy użyciu swych umiejętności zmienił piach w szkło. Nagle pojawiła się Nui-Rama i uniosła Tahu, zwinnie upuszczając go po tym by spadł. Ten użył swego ciepła by spowolnić upadek, a Onua złapał go, radząc mu udać się na poszukiwania Maski Lewitacji. Toa szybko pozbyli się reszty Rahi i zgodzili na współpracę. Planując zebrać pozostałe Kanohi, sześciu Toa udało się na linie brzegową na południe Po-Wahi by odzyskać Maskę Lewitacji z głębin morza. Gdy Gali, Onua i Kopaka udali się pod wodę by uzyskać maskę, Tahu pozostał jako straż na powierzchni, wraz z Pohatu i Lewą. Po tym, drużyna podzieliła się na dwie drużyny by znaleźć resztę Kanohi. Tahu, Gali i Onua udali się do Le-Wahi by złapać Kakamę ze szczytu wysokiego drzewa. Tahu szybko stał się niecierpliwy i chciał spalić całe drzewo by szybko wejść w posiadanie maski. To zdenerwowało Gali, która przejmowała się obrażeniami roślin i fauny, które mógłby im zadać. Tahu podczas swej podróży zdobył też Kamień Makoki. ]] Jako drużyna, Toa zyskali ostatnią maskę mocy, Maskę Oddychania pod Wodą. Gali wspomniała o tym, że Nokama rzekła jej, że po odnalezieniu Masek Mocy, będą musieli znaleźć złotą Kanohi. To przypomniało Kopace o wizji, której doświadczył przed dołączeniem do reszty Toa, o Kini-Nui, świątyni w centrum Mata Nui. Toa udali się do niej w nowym celu, gdzie znaleźli ich własne rzeźby naturalnej wielkości, wyrzeźbione w ścianie świątyni. Gdy tylko włożyli wszystkie swe maski do twarzy rzeźb, zastąpiły je złote maski. Toa zdali sobie sprawę z tego, że ich następnym zadaniem jest zmierzenie się z samym Teridaxem. Jednakże, jeśli Rahi zaatakowałyby świątynie, Toa zostaliby uwięzieni pod ziemią. Wtem zostali przywitani przez Kompanię Kronikarza, małą grupkę Matoran składającą się z Kapury, Tamaru, Kopeke, Taipu, Hafu, Macku i Takuy. Matoranie zgodzili się chronić świątyni gdy Toa zejdą w dół. Gali stworzyła mentalną więź między sobą a Takuą, dzięki czemu będzie w stanie zobaczyć to co oni, gdy już zejdą do Mangaii. Toa połączyli Kamienie Makoki by otworzyć wejście i udali się do nowo-otwartej Mangaii. Tahu i inni udali się w dół przez ciemne tunele Mangaii, ostatecznie dochodząc do ogromnych żelaznych wrót. Już chcieli wejść do środka, gdy zostali zaatakowani przez olbrzymie krabopodobne kreatury nazywane Manasami. Toa próbowali walczyć z Rahi, ale nie byli w stanie ich pokonać nawet poprzez współpracę. Kopaka i Gali poinformowali resztę drużyny o wizjach, które mieli, wizję o zjednoczeniu i staniu się dwoma Toa Kaita. Toa spróbowali to uczynić, po czym Tahu, Pohatu i Onua połączyli się w Akamaia, gdy Lewa, Gali i Kopaka stworzyli Wairuhę. Mimo tego ich moc nie była wystarczająca by pokonać kraby. Przez przypadek, Manas wepchnął Wairuhę w jedną z pomniejszych miejsc wewnątrz Mangaii. Akamai dostrzegł, że pobliski Manas opadł z ekstremalnego mrozu. Dwoje Toa Kaita odkryli, że małe wieży tak naprawdę utrzymywały ciepło dla Manasów. Zniszczyli więc wszystkie wieży i pokonali Manasów, które były zbyt słabe by oprzeć się Kaita. Zamrozili kraby, po czym pozbyli się ich masek. Po tym przeszli przez wrota, które same się otworzyły. Wewnątrz, Toa Kaita zostali rozproszeni przez obecność Teridaxa. w kierunku Teridaxa]] Gdy Toa weszli w głąb pustego pokoju, usłyszeli głos w swoich głowach. Rozpoznali w nim Teridaxa, po czym przygotowali siedo walki. Z cieni pojawiło się sześciu Toa Cieni, złych klonów Toa Mata. Toa Cienia zaatakowali Toa Mata, i grupa rozdzieliły się do osobnych walk. Jednakże, ponieważ Toa Cieni byli odbiciem oryginałów, Toa Mata nie byli w stanie pokonać ich w pojedynkę. Wkrótce, Toa zrozumieli, że ich przeciwnicy byli zaledwie elementem ich samych, zaabsorbowali ich z powrotem do wnętrza swych ciał. Gdy wszyscy Toa Cienia zostali zniszczeni, Toa Mata wstąpili do następnego pokoju. Tam zostali przywitani przez Makutę Teridaxa, który przyjął postać zakażonego Matoranina, szokując Toa swym wyglądem. Makuta wtem przemienił się w wirującą masę części, atakując Toa ciemnymi wiciami. Pomimo przytłoczenia z powodu zaskoczenia, Toa połączyli swe moce i pokonali Teridaxa, zmuszając go do odwrotu. Każdy z Toa został nagle osobno złapany w sześć filarów światła i wyniesiony z powrotem na powierzchnię, do Kini-Nui. Inwazja Bohroków Po wyjściu z Kini-Nui, Toa Mata spotkali się z Ta-Matoraninem Kapurą, który, w stanie szoku, powtarzał tylko jedno słowo: Bohrok. Toa Mata szybko wrócili do Ta-Koro przy użyciu swoich Kanohi Kakama by zbadać nowe zagrożenie. Kiedy przybyli, odkryli roje Pahraków i Kohraków rozrywających ziemię poza mostem lawy. Toa próbowali przepędzić roje, ale nie byli w stanie powstrzymać Bohroków, które cały czas wracały do swego niszczycielskiego zadania. Gali i Lewa połączyli swe moce by stworzyć ogromną burzę, która uderzyła roje Bohroków i zmusiła do ucieczki. Tahu odkrył Krana wewnątrz Bohroków. Pojawił się Turaga Vakama i opowiedział Toa legendy Bohroków oraz o Krana i Bohrok Va. Wytłumaczył też, że Toa potrzebują ośmiu Krana z sześciu różnych ras by sukcesywnie powstrzymać Inwazję Bohroków. Podczas narastających konfliktów z Bohrokami, Tahu był na krótko kontrolowany przez Krana, jednak udało mu się odzyskać maskę zanim został zasymilowany do roju. Tydzień po początkowym powstaniu Bohroków, Tahu wypowiadał inspiracyjną mowę do Ta-Matoran, kiedy pojawił się Toa Kopaka. Kopaka ujawnił, że Krana tak naprawdę były żywymi organizmami, oraz że znalazł Bohrok Va w ich kryjówce, masywnym tunelu rozpościerającym się daleko poza powierzchnię wyspy. Kopaka zabrał go tam by zobaczył na własne oczy, a Tahu chciał natychmiastowo zejść w dół. Powstrzymał go jednak Toa Lodu i nakazał czekać na innych. Gdy Tahu odkrył później, że Lewa padł ofiarą wpływu Krana, miał problemy z zaufaniem mu, wierząc, że Krana może wciąż oddziaływać na umysł Lewy. Po pokonaniu grupy Kohraków na pogórzu Mangai, Tahu i Kopaka spotkali się z resztą Toa. Zebrawszy wszystkie Krana, przygotowali się do wejścia do masywnej groty, która w rzeczywistości była gniazdem Bohroków, gotowi by zakończyć inwazję roju na Mata Nui. thumb|right|210px|Toa Mata w jaskini Bohroków Sześciu Toa szło przez ul Bohroków, a Onua zauważył, że ściany nie mogły być wyrzeźbione przez Matoran, bowiem były zbyt gładkie, zbyt idealne na ich narzędzia. Przeszli później przez ogromny rój wszystkich ras Bohroków udających się na powierzchnię w celu zakończenia misji oczyszczenia wyspy. Ostatecznie szóstka dotarła do kamiennego przejścia w podłodze. Tahu zgłosił się do sprawdzenia dziury, a gdy przeszedł przez przejście, drzwi zamknęły się. Pozostali Toa Mata nie mogli przez nie przejść, dopóki Lewa nie dostrzegł, iż drzwi były jedynie iluzją, co pozwoliło im ruszyć tą samą drogą co ich pobratymca. Tahu, uwięziony w Gnieździe Bohroków na którym wylądował, zaczął podgrzewać powietrze dookoła siebie. Ciśnienie wysadziło ścianę i pozwoliło mu dołączyć do reszty. Spadając z walącej się podłogi, Toa odkryli, że znajdują się w okrągłej komnacie z otworami na podłożu. Toa włożyli w nie swoje Kraana i sześć wrót otworzyło się. Każdy Toa wszedł do jednego, gdzie znalazł masywny pancerz, Exo-Toa. Przywdziali je i wkrótce znaleźli Bahrag, królowe roju, Cahdok i Gahdok. Próbując wypędzić Bahrag na otwarte pole, Toa nakierowali je na siebie, i niechcący wzmocnili ich moce. Nie będąc w stanie walczyć w kostiumach Exo-Toa, które wysysały moce żywiołów, Toa pozbyli się ich i połączyli swe energie żywiołów, więżąc Bahrag w solidnej klatce Protodermis. Wtem, ziemia pod nimi zaczęła się trząść, i sześciu Toa spadło wprost do ogromnej komnaty pełnej Zenergizowanego Protodermis, który przemienił ich, dał im nowe maski, bronie, pancerz i moce. Toa Nuva Atak Bohrok-Kal Poszukiwania Siódmego Toa Tahua uratował później Takuę z fali lawy w Wulkanie Mangai i był zaskoczonym, gdy odkrył, że on i Jaller przez przypadek znaleźli dziwną nową maskę. Krótko po tym, Gali, Pohatu i Tahu świętowali nowy czas pokoju przez oglądanie pierwszego Mistrzostwa Kohlii na Mata Nui. Po skończeniu meczu, wszyscy dostrzegli maskę; została zidentyfikowana jako Maska Światłą, która przepowiadała przybycie Siódmego Toa. Teridax raz jeszcze wrócił, chcąc zniszczyć Maskę i powstrzymać nadejście Toa Światła. W tym celu uwolnił trzech ze swoich "synów", Rahkshi, istoty stworzonej z jego esencji. Rahkshi szybko udały się do Ta-Koro, ale Gali udało się dostać tam jako pierwsza i ostrzec lud wioski przed Rahkshi, po czym rozegrała się wielka bitwa. Toa zostali zmuszeni do wycofania się gdy Rahkshi zaczęły niszczyć Ta-Koro, zagrażając Matoranom. Gdy odchodzili, Lerahk zatruł maskę Tahu, która zaczęła popadać w korupcję. Ta-Koro utonęło po tym w lawie, a Tahu zaczął zachowywać się irracjonalnie. thumb|left|200px|Tahu w [[BIONICLE: Maska Światła|Masce Światła]] Troje innych Rakhshi zaatakowało Onu-Koro gdzie akurat przebywał Takua podczas poszukiwań Siódmego Toa, lecz zostały przepędzone. Będąc uderzonym przez Buławę Gniewu Kurahka Tahu odwrócił się przeciwko swym towarzyszom, atakując swych braci i siostrę. Kopaka zamroził Tahu, pozwalając sobie, Lewie i Gali użyć mocy by go uleczyć. Sześciu Toa zmierzyło się z sześcioma Rahkshi w Kini-Nui, gdzie Takua odkrył swoje przeznaczenie i stał się Takanuvą, Toa Światła. Tahu i inni oglądali jak pokonuje Rakhshi i w ciszy kładzie swego zabitego w bitwie przyjaciela Jallera do spoczynku. Po tym sam schodzi do głębin Kini-Nui by pokonać Teridaxa. Po starciu ukazane zostało przed nimi Metru Nui, a Toa Nuva zażądali od Vakamy wyjaśnień i ujawnienia sekretów. Zgodził się i opowiedział Tahu oraz reszcie jego opowieść. Tahu był jedynym, któremu Turaga opowiedział o najmroczniejszej opowieści, tej o Toa Hordika, lecz ten zdecydował powiedzieć o niej innym Nuva, mimo iż rzucało to mroczne światło na Vakamę. Cechy i umiejętności Tahu jest jednym z najśmielszych, najbardziej zagorzałych i najodważniejszych Toa; jednakże, te cechy często pojawiają się w formie impulsywności i agresji. Mimo tej wady, jest niesamowicie lojalny i opiekuńczy wobec swej drużyny, szczególnie wobec Gali. Bycie liderem bierze na poważnie, ale staje się często niecierpliwy i nieskłonny do wysłuchania opinii swych pobratymców. Osobowość Tahu często zderza się z tą Kopaki, choć ostatecznie szanują siebie nawzajem. Gali również czasami denerwuje się z jego powodu, szczególnie gdy ten zachowuje się bezmyślnie. Po tym gdy Lewa został uwolniony spod władzy Krana, Tahu miał problemy z zaufaniem mu, głównie dlatego, że niegdyś, ku niewiedzy wszystkich, sam na krótko nosił Krana i dlatego znał ich moc, lecz jego zaufanie wróciło, gdy Lewa ukazał, że zaryzykują wszystko dla bezpieczeństwa Matoran w trakcie ataku Bohroków. Tahu dojrzał w wielkim stopniu od momentu swych początków, częściej słuchając drużyny i czekając przed walką na odpowiedni plan. Jako Toa Ognia, Tahu posiada umiejętność manipulacji tymże żywiołem i jest w stanie tworzyć kule ognia, pochłaniać ciepło i emitować płomienie. Po przemianie w Toa Nuva te moce znacząco wzrosły, lecz musiały być połączone z jego symbolem Nuva. Odkrył też jak zacząć przebieg mocy żywiołu, a potem pozostawić ją na własne funkcjonowania, dzięki czemu jest w stanie stworzyć czasowe podmuchy ognia. Po powrocie do formy Toa Mata, moc żywiołu Tahu zmalała, a jego połączenie z symbolem Nuva zanikło. Maska i bronie Jako Toa Mata, Tahu nosił Kanohi Hau, Maskę Osłony, która chroniła go przed przewidzianymi atakami, lecz nie przed zasadzką. Zdobył niegdyś pięć innych Wielkich Masek i wymienił je oraz swoją Hau w Kini-Nui na Złotą Kanohi by przygotować się na zejście do Mangaii. W jego oryginalnej formie dzierżył Miecz Ognia, przez który mógł przewodzić ogień i podgrzewać przedmioty do temperatury topnienia. Gdy stał się Toa Nuva, Tahu zyskał Hau Nuva, Maskę Osłony Nuva, która pozwalała mu na dzielenie jej mocy między innymi. Maska ta zastąpiła jego Złotą Kanohi i Tahu został zmuszony do poszukiwań pięciu Kanohi Nuva by zastąpić stracone moce. Maski te jednak zostały zniszczony, gdy one i Ta-Suva utonęły z Ta-Koro w lawie po ataku Rahkshi. Do czasu uzyskania Zbroi Adaptacyjnej dzierżył bliźniacze Miecze Magmy, które po połączeniu tworzyły deskę do lawasurfingu. W Zbroi Adaptacyjnej, Tahu Nuva nosił wyposażenie adaptacyjne, w którego skład wchodziły Obrotowe Ostrza Ognia i Miotacz Duchów Nynrah. Gdy wrócił do swej niegdysiejszej formy Toa Mata, Hau Nuva Tahu została zmieniona w zwyczajną Hau, przez co stracił możliwość aktywacji Kanohi Nuva. Dalej nosił broń adaptacyjną, która przyjęła formę jego dawnego Miecza Ognia. Tahu zebrał też i przywdział Złotą Zbroję na swą zdewoluowaną oryginalną formę. Złota Zbroja, po zniszczeniu Rahkshi, przekazała Tahu moce wszystkich Kraata, które owa zbroja spaliła. Przykładami są Wzrok Cieplny i przyspieszone leczenie. Statystyki BIONICLE.com Informacje o zestawie Tahu Mata był pierwszym stworzonym zestawem i został wydany latem 2001 roku jako zestaw z kanistra Toa. Zawiera 33 części. Można obracać zębatką na plecach modelu by poruszać jego prawą ręką, w której dzierży miecz. Części tego zestawu mogły być połączone z tymi Onuy i Pohatu Mata by zbudować Toa Kaita Akamai, używając instrukcji podzielonej na trzy instrukcje, jedną na każdy zestaw. W lecie 2002 roku, wraz z innymi Toa Nuva wydany został także Tahu Nuva. Zawierał 36 części. Ruszając zębatką na jego plecach, oba ramiona machają w różne kierunki. Jego Miecze Magmy mogły zostać przyłączone do stóp by stworzyć Deskę Lawasurfingową. Przez połączenie jego części i instrukcji z tymi Pohatu Nuva i Onuy Nuva można było zbudować Akamaia Nuva. W celu promocji filmu, BIONICLE: Maska Światła, Tahu pojawił się jako jedna z zabawek brytyjskiego Burger King w 2003 roku. Zabawka ta pokazuje Tahu Nuva z tym wyglądem z filmu i nie jest kompatybilny z częściami Lego. thumb|left|150px|Tahu Nuva Mistika z 2008 roku Tahu Nuva pojawił się raz jeszcze latem 2008 roku w formie Zbroi Adaptacyjnej Mistika. Ten set zawiera 73 części. Na plecach ma część, dzięki której może łączyć się z każdym zestawem Matorana 2008 roku, chociaż nie przedstawiono go z żadnym, czy to w zestawie, czy w historii (kanister pokazuje demonstrację z Solekiem). Części Tahu 2009 roku mogą być połączone z częściami Gali i Onuy tego samego rocznika i przy użyciu instrukcji na LEGO.com można z nich zbudować członka Zakonu Mata Nui, Trinumę. Tahu w formie Mistika był również częścią promocji BIONICLE "Happy Meal" w późnej fazie 2008 roku. Była to mała figurka akcji i nie posiadała kompatybilności z częściami Lego. Tahu został wydany jako część ostatniej linii zestawów BIONICLE, BIONICLE Stars. Zestaw miał przypominać pierwszą formę Toa Mata i zawiera 19 części. Zestaw Tahu, jak reszta z linii Stars, zawiera jeden z sześciu elementów Złotej Zbroi, w tym przypadku Złotą Hau. Tahu może zostać połączony z pięcioma innymi "Gwiazdami" by uformować Gaardusa; instrukcje zestawu zostały pokazane na BIONICLE.com. Cytaty Ciekawostki * Scott McNeil udzielił głosu Tahu w Masce Światła. W polskiej wersji językowej był to Jacek Rozenek. *Tahu był jedynym Toa Nuva z jedynie jedną Kanohi Nuva, gdyż pozostałe pięć, które zdobył, zostały zniszczone wraz z utonięciem Ta-Koro; jego Kanohi Nuva wróciła wkrótce do formy zwyczajnej Wielkiej Maski. *Tahu jako postać wystąpił na największej ilości okładek komiksów. **Jest też jedyną postacią, którą wystąpiła na pierwszej i ostatniej okładce komiksów. *Podczas prototypowych faz BIONICLE, Tahu nosił imię Flame. Pojawienia Zobacz też *Galeria: Tahu Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Toa Kategoria:Ogień Kategoria:Toa Mata